UPS
:"The next time you want to mess with UPS remember to ask yourself one question: What can Brown do for you?" - UPS to FedEx in Episode 13. UPS is a package delivery man in the show Stupid Mario Brothers. History Season One UPS delivers a letter from Diddy Kong to Donkey Kong that got lost, as well as a package for Ash. UPS eventually has to deliver a giant package to the Mario Brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom, but is confronted by FedEx when Bowser wants the package to return to him. UPS and Fedex fight, and UPS is able to defeat him easily. UPS gets the package to the Mario Brothers safely, and then returns to home to play Super Smash Bros Brawl as Snake. UPS appears briefly at the end of the season to help Mario and the gang by knocking out Fedex. Season Two UPS appears when Ash and Brock accuse him and FedEx of ripping them off. It turns out DHL sabotaged their packages, and UPS has to confront both DHL and Fedex in a three-way battle. UPS defeats them both, and then dissapears. UPS eventually re-appears to deliever a letter to Mario on the day of JMK's big concert, but Mario isn't there at the time because he is sick. UPS is then asked to take Mario's place temporarly in the band for the concert, and saves JMK from having their concert go horribly wrong. Season Three UPS crosses paths with the Mario Brothers when he's on route to deliver a package from the crazy fan. The package just happens to be Mario and Luigi's hats, however the brothers don't know that at the time. He tells them where the crazy fan is, and then delivers the package to Ash at his house. The Movie Snake hires UPS to deliver a package to Otacon that contains sensable and valuable stuff. FedEx appears claiming to have overheard the conversation and says he should deliver the package. Snake says he doesn't care who delivers the package because, he just wants the job to be done. UPS runs off with the package and FedEx chases after him. During the chase UPS runs into a house and reaches a dead end. FedEx catches up with him and demands he gives the package over to him. Suddenly USPS appears on a television screen and brags about how he can do so much more than they can and uses his teleportation device and takes the package from UPS. UPS tells FedEx that the only way they can get the package back is to team up and defeat USPS. Eventually UPS finds USPS' house, (only because it said so on USPS' mailbox). UPS and FedEx brake into USPS' room. USPS' asks how they got in and UPS tells him his door was unlocked. FedEx takes the package from USPS while he isn't looking. USPS realizes he can just teleport the package back to him, but UPS tells him he did some rewiring on the way in and USPS' power goes out. UPS and FedEx tell USPS not to bother him again and leave. UPS and FedEx arrive at Otacon's House and set the package down. UPS can't wait to see what is inside the package. It turns out it was just Japanese anime. UPS is mad because, he can't believe he wasted the last nine hours of his life getting that package when all it was is Japanese anime. UPS tells FedEx he hates him, FedEx replies saying the same thing and UPS storms off. Personality UPS focuses on his work non-stop, and puts all of his effort in to making sure every customer gets their package on-time, and that their package isn't damaged or stolen. He also loves to sing when he's traveling somewhere to deliver a package, and usually sings "I Saw the Sign" by Ace of Base. Abilities UPS can fight normally, as well as have slap fights. He also can sing. Trivia * There was one letter UPS never delivered. In Who is Scott Masterson?, UPS had another letter to deliever to Mario, but Mario was sick at the time, and Luigi asked UPS to deliver it later. UPS never gave the letter to Mario, and we still have no idea what it was about. * It seems that, besides the Christmas special, UPS is the only one who delivers the letters and packages, no one else, meaning, he probably has no other employees, and delivers everything by himself. Category:Characters Category:Package Delivery Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Spin-Offs